


Text me back

by seungmincars2006



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Coming Out, Friendship, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmincars2006/pseuds/seungmincars2006
Summary: You may call it unpersonal, but Jisung doesn't find any harm in confessing your love over text. He just writes them as sms from his old flip phone, which has been on airplane mode for many years. When Jeongins' (his step brother) phone breaks and his mother gives him Jisungs old flip phone, the messages get out. Jisung is gonna have to deal with a whole lot of chaos now, having confessed to 5 boys at once, but also has to get in touch with his feelings.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. 5 of them

**Author's Note:**

> this is a chapter for establishing his Relationships to his crushes and how come he likes them. I just made Minho be in the same grade as changbin for story purposes.
> 
> This Story is set in 2018.

The first boy he loved was Felix. They met when Felix's family rented a house at the beach for two weeks. The two met in the hot days of summer vacation. 

Jisung immediately invited him to his 15th birthday party, to have to the biggest party of them all, with Felix inviting Jisung to his birthday the day after. In the following Days, they invited everyone they met to their parties and made it a competition to see who could have more guests. During Jisung's party they held hands. On Felix's birthday they snuck to the beach and shared the first kiss for both of them. 

Felix's family went home the next day. Jisung had won their little Competition.

The next boy he started to like was Hyunjin. The guy with the prettiest lips that had the prettiest laugh. Always nice to everyone. Jisung's feelings had been there awhile. they had attended the same schools since elementary school and knew each other. One day he looked extremely ethereal. You know, Hyunjin dozing off, leaning against the bus seat, with the sunshine enlightening the one side of his face, making his hair look super soft like Jisung could just lean against Hyunjin's head and it would be like falling on a pillow- Hyunjin had missed his stop. And his next one. Jisung almost fell face-first while sprinting in the moving bus to wake Hyunjin up so he wouldn't miss another stop. Jisung shook hin awake, with the boy rubbing his eyes, making the softest noise. Jisung said: "We've been taking the same Bus for years. You missed your stop if you are not planning to go anywhere." Hyunjin looked out the window, confirming what Jisung told him and grimaced a little. The next stop was coming up. "I could walk you back and you walk home from your stop-" Jisung suggested but Hyunjin murmured a "No" and walked to the door. It would've been more dramatic and perfect if the Doors had opened at that moment and Hyunin had stepped out. But then, it had just been Hyunjin not trying to fall as the Bus stopped and Jisung's confused stare burning into him. After that Hyunjin hadn't tried to talk to Jisubg once and been extremely cold. 

Hyunjin was dead to Jisung.

He also loved Minho and Changbin. As his upperclassmen, they always had his back. Minho could always talk comfortably with Jisung and Changbin taught him lots of things. They met when Jisung started drawing little characters inspired by the people he saw at lunch. When Minho looked over his shoulder onto Jisungs paper while passing, he burst out laughing and yelled "That's you!!" to Changbin while pointing to Jisung's doodles. Jisung had actually drawn Changbin, his head like a downward facing triangle. Changbin wouldn't talk to him for a week when Jisung and Minho started being Friends. 

Falling in love with Minho took its time, it was all about subtle things with him, how he'd play along with Jisung's antics, how he'd intendedly listen to Jisung ramble on, the swish of his dangly earring whenever he was wearing it, when he held eye contact with Jisung just a moment too long because he knew that jisung liked him- Jisung didn't realize as fast as with other boys. Changbin was his tutor in math once. Then Jisung was in love with him. A bit too fast maybe, but Changbin was kinda super duper pretty when he concentrated and his voice would get so soft with him. He was so patient with Jisung when he didn't get what Changbin meant and would go over it, trying a different approach at helping him. He also did pretty well in the test the following week. How was he NOT gonna fall in love?

All three would spend so much time together in school and Jisung would ride the Bus home with Minho every day and sometimes Changbin would tag along. They had a group chat just for them with their own jokes and the two were always encouraging Jisung's drawings.

Then, Winter came and they graduated. Jisung was very alone on the first day back in school.

But he wouldn't be broken hearted for long.

There was Seungmin. Kind, sweet, gentle Seungmin. Bad-at-being-cute-Seungmin. Pretty-Eyes-Seungmin, Weird-Antics-Seungmin, etc. His light when he was mourning Minho and Changbin over their graduation, now being all alone in school. When Seungmin walked into his class and sat 1 seat up, 2 rows right in front of him, looking bad and awkwardly smiling at Jisung who was staring at him, Jisung thought to himself "Is this the one?". The cute boy kept playing with the strings of his really soft looking jacket, so naturally, Jisung thought about how he would pretend to freeze and try to get this boy to lend his jacket and then he would've found out what this guy's favorite treat was so he'd leave it in the jacket to be found upon return. Jisung was so being so considerate when- 

Thunder struck down and a cold breeze blew. The Room turned grey and foggy. The Enemy had strategically used Jisungs Imagination to try and steal the Object of Interest! Hwang fucking Hyunjin, he did it again! 

It was a one-sided Rivalry between them from Jisung's Point of View. Ever since that day on the bus, Jisung had noticed how nice he was to everyone, excluding jisung. Hyunjin was a threat to Jisung because he could easily steal the hearts of the guys he's interested in. What a bastard.

Hyunjin talked to the Boy, which introduced himself as Seungmin. Seungmin, you pure angel, don't fall for his tricks!

It was about to get worse for our love-struck idiot.

Hyunjin, too-good-to-be-true-Hyunjin, he'd also introduced himself to Seungmin, making conversation, trying to make Seungmin welcome in this environment. Even invited him to lunch, who could turn down Hyunjins beautiful smile? 

Jisung had to do something.

The Teacher came in, and they started their new school year. The teacher made Seungmin introduce himself, the boy was awkwardly fiddling around with his hands, stumbling over his words while trying to find them. "Maybe this IS the boy." Jisung thought. 

Jisung had to do the unspeakable, almost impossible thing.

He had to get himself invited to sit with Hyunjin at lunch.

For Seungmin.


	2. Progress

One and a half weeks. 

10 Days.

Jisung did it. He'd be eating lunch with Hyunjin and Co. starting Thursday. Neither Hyunjin nor Seungmin knew about this, since Jisung got invited over a third, uninvolved friend.

He wouldnt stop smiling all evening, even as Jeongin walked in.

"I need your charger."

Hi Jeongin, nice to talk to you today! How my day was? Oh it was fantastic. How about yours?

"You have your own one."

"Yeah but somethings not working, so maybe yours works. If it does, I'll buy a new one tomorrow and you get your charger back." 

"Fine." 

Jeongin eyed a very cool shirt that Jisung had put over a chair. He was gonna wear it tomorrow in the hopes Seungmin would ask about it. 

Jisung threathend his Stepbrother: "If you take it, I will slightly dampen your pillow soon so it'll be uncomfortable to lie on." 

"Whatever. Charger please." 

Jisung sighed and reached somewhere behind his bed on the wall to unplug it. He got a polite nod from Jeongin as he handed it over.

As a responsible student he put his phone away and started doing his homework. Before falling asleep later, he went through every romantic scenario with Seungmin that could happen during lunch.

It was gonna be a fantastic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have siblings but from media i believe this is part of the experience. if you have any feedback, tell me over my twitter dongkiznom!


	3. Kidnapping of Jisung

The day was okay, it got better when Jisung ignored Hyunjin shooting daggers into him with his eyes.

Jisung got the seat opposite to Seungmin. None of the tables were exactly big, so every now and then their knees would just touch. They looked at it each other afterwards, pretending it didn't happen.

Seungmin also kept glancing at Jisungs shirt. There was obviously something he wanted to say to it, but every time he was gonna speak, someone else had already started talking over him.

At one point Jisung had enough and leaned closer into Seungmin over the table. He said: "Spit it out."

Seungmins eyes become full of joy and he gave him a smile. "Your shirt- Its really something."

Under his uniform jacket Jisung was wearing a tie dye shirt, with a cartoonized Changbin head. He got it printed awhile ago.

Jisung told him about how he drew it himself, and Seungmins eyes lit up.

He was holding back his words again. 

"Do you want me to draw you?" Jisung asked.

The Guy had a bright smile on now and seemed to radiate happiness after that offer.. Jisung felt proud of himself.

"It might take a bit, I need the proper inspiration and stuff."

"Oh its totally fine, I can wait! Also, its your offer! I could- send you a selfie or two if you need reference...."

Now, you could put a picture of Jisungs face next to a tomato and would have a hard time telling which ones which.

"I don't have your phone number Seungmin."

"Ah, sorry! I'll type it into your phone!" 

Jisung gave him his phone. He was happy- oh god the battery died in Seungmins hands. This was emberassing.

Damnit Jeongin! His phone didn't get to charge overnight!

"Uhm- Do you have Pen and Paper on you? I'll just write it on that!"

....

Jisung already knew the perfect spot on his pin board for the note that Seungmin handed him.

The table went back to their classroom and Seungmin reminded his new friend: "Dont forget to text me tonight! I want to have your number too!!"

They both blushed a bit, then Jisung nodded and went to his Seat. 

Well, thats something that happened. 

...

Thursday was the only day of the week that Seungmin could walk home with Jisung (and his other friends.)

Jisung was gonna make the most of it!

That was the plan, until a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Jisung! Let's go, bus is leaving in 5 minutes!" 

There was no use fighting Woojins grip so he just gave a loud goodbye to Hyunjin, Seungmin and Co.

He also caught a glimpse of Seungmins pouty face and his small wave. Worth it.

As they sat in the bus which was usually impossible to catch, but apparently not with Woojin, Jisung asked his long-time friend:"Why are you here?"

"What's wrong with me taking you home after school? I just miss my little boy-" Jisung evaded Woojins mess-up-your-hair hand.

"Okay, your mom told me to meet you and take you straight home, she wants you and your brother to spend time as a family." 

He couldn't resist to click his tounge, which got him a glare from Woojin.

"Come on, its gonna be fun!"

....

In front of his home, Jisung remarked:"A wonder she didn't invite you to join too."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!"

Woojin grinned.

"I already have plans."

He got a slight shove by the younger.

"Goodbye Woojin!"

They went on their ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope no ones mad at me including woojin!! i just had this story planned for a long time and it just gotta go like this


End file.
